


A woman in the woods

by CallMePanda



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMePanda/pseuds/CallMePanda
Summary: So this is the introduction of my original character. In the next one you will see characters from the series. I hope you enjoyed it





	

THE woods are quiet, but every now and then you can hear the chirp of a bird or the snarl of a rotter. This is my last run for the month and the load is heavy, but I got to be quiet or I'll be meal to one of them.   
I hear a rotter dragging its feet against the leaves on the ground, I hide behind a tree with my knife ready just incase. The woods go dead quiet, I can hear my heartbeat drowning my ears. If I didn't have the load I could have easily run past it, but the weight drags me down. I can hear it getting closer. One... it is nearing my hiding place... Two, I can see the half rotten face next to me. Three!  
I jam my knife into the bridge between a it's dead eyes. Blood splatters into my face.   
"Why do they always splatter?" I say to no one. I walk deeper into the woods until I reach my home.   
I climb the tree and open the door of the tree house. I am greeted with a sleeping form, I smile gently as I place the formulas and the food in the pantry.   
"Even though they always splatter, it is worth it." I say as I close the trapdoor and lock it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the introduction of my original character. In the next one you will see characters from the series. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
